


open up your heart and just let it begin

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cinderella Elements, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Evil Mr. Schuester, F/M, Hidden Prince Kurt, King Burt, Klaine, M/M, Prince Blaine, Royal Advisor Sue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has always felt...off. He has no idea why, and no idea how to fix it, until the first night of his eighteenth birthday Balls. That day he dances with a boy in white named Chris who makes everything feel right again, who reminds him of someone, but the boy disappears before he can figure out anything about the boy. Then, on the second night, the boy's mask slips and Blaine is cast into a whole other level of mystery as he recognizes a boy he met many years ago, who shouldn't even be alive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. she is coming, my life, my fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [dreamcatcher (darcangell23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/gifts).



> Title is from "Unconditionally" by Katy Perry.  
> Chapter titles are from "Maud" by Alfred Lord Tennyson.

_"Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows_

_breathing lies . . ._

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool_

_any friend who_

_ever knew you!"_

_-Masquerade, Phantom of the Opera_

 

Blaine has always felt...off. There's no other way to put it, other than that something wasn't exactly right. Though he has everything he could possibly want as a prince, something has always been missing. He's never been able to figure out what, but the feeling's always been there anyway. He's never had a way to fix it. 

Well, except for that one time, that is, but he still isn't sure if the feelings he has about that Prince with the sea-change eyes are real or not. They'd only been six, after all, and he doesn't remember much- just playing together and talking about neckties and fairytales and being saved by princes- but what he _does_ remember clearly is how that was the last time he ever saw Prince Kurt Hummel of McKinley. The Prince had been kidnapped from his room during the night, the guards only catching the barest of glimpses of a shadowy figure that had swung oft of Kurt's balcony and into the night, and King Burt spent years searching for his son. Blaine's own kingdom volunteered knights to help search, but eventually, though, they had to give up hope. King Burt, who had to deal with both the death of his wife and the disappearance of his son, had sunk into a deep depression. Only meeting Lady Carole had helped him, and eventually they were married. It seems as if McKinley is finally calming down, and King Burt, Lady Carole, and her son Finn, are attending Blaine's Birthday Balls, the first such event they've agreed to in ages.

The Balls where Blaine is to pick a spouse.

* * *

Chris walks into the ballroom with Rachel. He can't believe that he actually made it tonight, that he finally got to go a royal ball. It may be only one night of beauty and music before he has to return to his cruel father, but it's still going to be the best night of his life. As the ostracized and bullied son of a minor merchant, he doesn't get many chances to experience finery, and  _never_ like this.

He tries not to think about the reason _why_  he's never been to a Ball before, and how he'll have to cut this one, likely his only one, short at midnight.

"Thank you again, Rach," he says, leaning in to whisper in his best friend's ear. Rachel is the daughter of well-respected Lord Hiram Berry and his consort Lord Leroy Berry who, of course, got an invitation to the Prince's birthday Ball. Rachel had chosen to bring Chris as her plus one on the condition that he help design and make her gown for the occasion, which he had only been too happy to oblige with. She was in a beautiful but simple pink dress, trimmed in a minimal but elegant amount of lace. Compared to overly extravagant gowns of the nobles around her, she's a ray of refreshing sunlight.

She laughs quietly. "Once again, Chris, it's nothing. You're my best friend, and I just want you to be happy." She grins, "Besides, you've repaid me plenty by helping me with my outfit."

The band starts up a song and Chris smiles. "It looks like all those dance lessons you and Santana gave me won't go to nothing, Rach." He stretches out a hand to his friend. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course you may," she replies, and they begin to dance.

***

He's over there, on the other side of the ballroom in the front of the entrance. A young man dances at the edge of the crowd with a short lady in a beautiful pink gown. He's dressed in tight, fitted black trousers, a beautifully cut wine red waistcoat, silver vest, white tunic, and a silver ascot. A simple silver mask disguises his eyes, tying behind his face like a bandit. His chestnut brown hair is swept up into a quaff, and even from here Blaine can see a flash of blue from his eyes. What he can see of the man's features, though slightly soft, look noble, and his coloring is that of the Northern Lands, those covered by both Dalton and McKinley. He's the most beautiful, stunning man Blaine's ever seen.

There's also something familiar about him, something distinctive that Blaine can't quite place. 

Blaine finds himself drawn to the man, even from across the room. He doesn't know why, but all he knows is that when he look at the beautiful boy in white that  _off_ feeling goes away, and it's as if everything is right in the world. He soon finds himself next to the dancing pair. "Excuse me," he says, "But do you mind if I cut in?"

The girl's eyes widen with recognition, but the boy just smiles kindly and offers his partner to Blaine. "Of course, just as long as you get her back in one piece."

Blaine clears his throat awkwardly, his attraction to the boy growing even further at the thought that he is acting so normally around him, not forcing himself in Blaine's face unlike the rest of the social climbers. "I actually wanted to dance with you, kind sir, if that's fine with you."

The boy's eyes widen in surprise. "Me? You want to dance with _me_?" He says, confusion evident in his tone and the way that he gapes at Blaine. After a long moment of staring the boy nods, stretching out a hand in offering. "Where are my manners? I mean, of course you may have this dance." He glances back at his friend. "Rach, are you okay with that?"

The girl looks at Blaine, meeting his eyes, and apparently she sees something there so she nods. "Of course, Chris. Have fun, I'm going to go meet Santana and talk with her." She winks, gives a little wave, and flounces off, leaving Blaine to take... _Chris'_ hand and lead him onto the dance floor.

"I'm sorry about my lapse in manners, sir," Chris begins nervously as Blaine leads him into a dance, "I'm just not used to people wanting to dance with me."

"It's fine, do not worry," Blaine says, smiling to try and put Chris at ease, "And you, to not have anyone wanting to dance with you? People must be fools with bad taste."

Chris blushes, and _boy_ is he adorable, but sobers quickly. "I think it's more to do with how feminine I am. The boys I live near don't take kindly to that fact." He laughs bitterly, and Blaine just wants to kiss the frown off his face. Wait, where did that urge come from?

"That's horrible," He says honestly, "No one should be treated poorly because of the way they look."

"Oh, it wasn't just about how I look," Chris says as they spin in a circle, "It was about how I sang when they thought it was the freak's way, and how I refused to disguise my _leanings_."

"Really?" Blaine asks, surprised. His father has warned him about how outside the court (which was where Blaine now figured Chris came from, as he didn't recognize who the Prince was) people still do not treat people like him like they are normal. "Well, I have to admit that I've spent my life at court where the King makes sure that everyone is treated equally."

"Oh, is that so, Mr...?" Chris asks, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine senses that Chris is casting about for a name, so he offers up the truth in the hope that Chris won't recognize it. After all, he _is_ the only person who's had to ask for Blaine's name this evening, so he obviously has no idea who Blaine truly is. "Blaine," he says. Out of the corner of his eye he notices that people are starting to stare, and he has to resist the urge to curse. He wants to keep dancing and talking with Chris, who is by far the most interesting person he's met yet tonight, so he begins subtly angling their path to the gardens.

"Well, Blaine," Chris says, "What do you do in the court?" When he sees the dismayed look on Blaine's face at the boring change in conversation, he chuckles. "Oh, kind sir, but we _must_ get the pleasantries of introduction out of the way first," he teases easily, "It seems we've gone about this process all wrong, anyway. I am Chris Schuester of Lima Village. Rachel- that is the girl I was dancing with-she's the daughter of the Lords Berry, and she's my best friend." He smiles as the song changes and they shift effortlessly, seamlessly (as if they've done it a million times before) into the next dance. "What do you do?"

"I'm an apprentice of sorts," Blaine says honestly, "My father is training me to replace him in his position on the Court. I'm not very excited about it, but I have a duty to perform."

"What would you rather do if you didn't have to fulfill this duty of yours, Blaine?" Chris asks.

"Be a musician," Blaine says instantly. "I've always loved the arts, especially music. Every year when the minstrels visit the Palace I try to watch. The ballads are my favorite. They're melancholy but-"

"Enchanting," They say in unison, and Blaine resists the urge to gape at the man in front of him.

Chris smiles. "I am glad you feel the same way, Blaine. Now," He grins cheekily, "Do you mind revealing your opinion on the dramas at Carmel Theatre or is that too personal?"

Blaine smiles and answers.

***

Blaine leads them through one dance after another, eventually taking them out onto the balcony where they continue their conversation, switching between topics as easily as they shift dances. As it turns out, Blaine has a good sense of humor and a quick wit to accompany his good looks. Not that Chris hasn't minded staring at Blaine's beautiful clothing all night, a handsome navy blue suit complete with a coat-and-tails, all trimmed in cherry red (the colors of the Court of Dalton), and a navy blue half-mask that covers the upper three-quarters of the left side of his face, accentuating his honey-golden eyes.

It's the best night of his life, and so Chris knows in the back of his mind that of course it has to end like everything else good in his life. It doesn't matter at the moment- being with Blaine is all he matters right now.

"So," Blaine says as they sit down on a bench next to balcony railing, "Chris, I told you why I was here- duty and all- but you never answered the question."

Chris freezes for just a moment before smiling and answering honestly. Blaine doesn't seem to notice his mistake. "For fun. I've never been to a Ball before and I wanted to see what it was like, see if it was everything I've dreamed about. Rachel's invitation said she could bring a plus-one, so she gave me the opportunity of my life."

"And has the Ball lived up to your expectations?" Blaine asks with an (could it be?) almost flirtatious smile, and Chris finds himself falling even further.

"Yes," Chris says honestly, "Great food, dancing with my best friend before being offered a dance and scintillating conversation by the most handsome guy I've ever met, and then-"

"Wait," Blaine stops him, an adorable grin on his face, and Chris' cheeks heat up as he realizes what he just said. Blaine leans in toward Chris _just_ slightly, raising an eyebrow, "I'm the most handsome guy you've ever met?"

"If that's okay with you," Chris replies, leaning in slightly with a smile and suddenly finds his face  _this close_ to Blaine's. 

And then he catches a glimpse of the watch on his own wrist, the old, battered leather-and-steel one he always wears, the only part of his outfit that isn't shiny and new. It's five minutes to midnight. 

Oh shit.

How did Chris let time slip away like this? He _needs_ to get home before the curse kicks in. He's cursed to turn into a porcelain statue as soon as the final chime of midnight rings, forced to stay in that state until the final chime of noon. That's why his parents gave him up, as he tends to freeze up into the most inconvenient positions and get in the way of things a lot, as well as the fact that he's useless half of the time. Very few people are aware of his curse- Rachel, Sam (a footman who both he and Rachel are good friends with), and Will (his harsh father, the man who found him and adopted him after his parents gave him up) are the only two he can think of.

And he has to leave. _Now_.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," he says, standing up, "But I have to go. I have to leave. I'm so sorry." And then he runs back to the ballroom, trying not to cry. His night had been going _so_ well, and then his curse, as always, had to come and ruin it.

"Chris!" Blaine shouts before he can make it away, "Are you coming back tomorrow?"

 _No_ , he should say, he doesn't even know if he'll make it in time tonight, and he can't risk not making it back or Will will find out, but he can't help himself from nodding before crossing the threshold and running over to Rachel. Dammit, Blaine!

"Rachel," he hisses as he grabs her away from the food table, "We have to go _now_."

He can see the realization in her eyes before she reverses their grips and runs ahead of him, pulling him along with a strong grasp on his wrist. They've got to get back to the carriage, where he'll be covered, before the transformation begins. They run down the stairs and out onto the long gravel drive, where thankfully their carriage is parked down just a little ways. They climb up into the carriage with the help of Finn, and Rachel closes the door behind them, quickly dropping the small curtains on the windows. "Drop the evidence," she orders, and Kurt doesn't need to be told twice. He strips off the rich jacket and vest, yanks off the fancy stockings, replaces the silver boots with old brown leather ones, slips on his old, worn brown leather jacket, untucks the ascot, and unknots the mask. He quickly but carefully folds everything and hands the pile to Rachel, who tucks it under her feet. "Stand up," she says, and he obliges as the clock begins to chime midnight.

He feels the stinging pains start at his feet and head to his head and braces for the horrible headache that will come as his neck and everything above it starts to turn into porcelain. He tries not to worry- Rachel and Sam have had to carry him back before, and they've never let him break before- but it's still hard to trust his life to anyone else. But then the transformation finishes, and he knows nothing else.

* * *

Rachel carefully catches Chris as his stiff form falls backwards, then balances him on the cushions opposite her. She gives her a second to marvel at the detail in his porcelain form, especially the fact that his eyes still change colors even in porcelain form (the only part of his body that still moves or changes), before knocking on the side of the carriage to signal Sam to start the carriage. He'll be helping her move Chris once they get back to the Schuester home.

Then she sits back primly and smooths off her skirts. She hopes that she can talk to Chris when he wakes back up from his cursed state, and she can find out what he and Prince Blaine talked about. She grins at the prospect of grilling him for information about his evening with the Prince, as well as at the prospect that Chris has caught the Prince's eye.

Because no one spends the entire night with someone else without _something_ going on between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three guesses as to who Chris is. Bet you guys can figure it out in one.


	2. the red rose cries 'she is near, she is near'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had WAY too much fun with their outfits. I'm apologizing ahead of time.
> 
> Rachel's gown and Kurt's outfit are based off of promasauras. So I put more effort into the boy's outfits than hers. Sue me.  
> Also, Blaine's prom outfits in canon are /bor-ing/, so I just /had/ to spice them up a bit. My imagination ran away from me. Oh well...
> 
> Also, if it wasn't clear, Rachel's outfit less chapter was based off of the one from "Prom Queen" except with sleeves and a longer skirt.

_"Hiding behind a disguise_

_Can you feel me watching you?_

_It's magic then I'm lost in your spell_

_But you don't even have a clue_

 

_That I am hypnotized yeah_

_I'm drawn to your eyes_

_I just wanna see your face_

_Welcome to my Masquerade..."_

_-Robosoul_ , Masquerade

 

_As Chris transformed back into a human again, he got a glimpse of the flesh on his hands._

_"_ Rachel _!" He screamed from the stables where his statue-form was kept, "Come look! NOW!"_

_She appeared at the stable entrance, where yesterday they'd made the agreement to meet today as soon as he emerged from his statue form. "What is it, Chris?" She asked, and he didn't even glance up to look at her, instead staring at the cracked flesh on his hands, white as porcelain with veins and nails painted on as he'd been told they were in his statue form._

_He flexed his fingers as she raced over (apparently they hadn't been fully turned to stone yet) and he glanced up to see her, thankfully, in her riding clothing, so her rich dresses wouldn't get dirty. He would have been apalled to see the beautiful fabric ruined. She finally reached him and saw what he saw, saw the small cracks running through his porcelain-like hands and the delicate artistry to his statuesque parts. She gasped softly, reaching out to softly touch the smooth porcelain texture of the skin on his hands._

_"What's happening?" She asked quietly, uncharacteristically subdued by the sight._

_"I have no idea," he replied honestly._

* * *

Blaine looks out at the crowd as he dances with Lord Sebastian (He wouldn't normally, as Sebastian thinks trying to cop a feel is cute, but Sebastian's father just died and that makes him Lord of the House of Smythe, thus requiring Blaine to dance with him), eyes searching for Chris. He desperately hopes that Chris will return tonight (despite the nod, he's not entirely sure if Chris will return) and wants to spend more time with him, learn more about this mysterious, gorgeous, enthralling friend of Lady Rachel's.

 _Then again,_  he thinks, _if Chris does not show up, I can ask Lady Rachel about his whereabouts._

Suddenly his eye catches on a familiar silver mask entering from the side entrance, a shorter head of dark brown hair by its side. Thankfully it's just as the song ends, so he ends with a bow to Lord Sebastian and hurries off as fast as he can without looking desperate.

As he emerges from the crowd next to Chris and Lady Rachel (thankfully less people recognize him tonight, now that he's wearing a black-and-purple-swirled mask that covers the top half of his face all the way to his hairline, as well as a suit of the deepest purples), he notices the pair's new clothes. Lady Rachel looks beautiful in a delicate white-and-gold mask patterned like butterfly wings and a simple but elegant pale salmon gown, hair curled over her shoulder. He's noticed Prince Finn of McKinley (a good friend, but not as interesting as he remembers Kurt being) glancing over here a few times so far tonight- he must have noticed her before Blaine did. Hmm, those two would make a nice couple...

But then he looks at Chris, and all thoughts of Lady Rachel and Prince Finn fly out of his head because _damn_  Chris is gorgeous tonight. He has the same silver mask tied around his head as yesterday, but that's the only thing that's the same. His brown hair is covered by a black top hat, and he's wearing a white tunic with a simple black vest over the top. He's wearing tight black trousers that go all the way down his legs to be tucked into shiny black boots. Around his neck dangles a silver ring threaded onto a thin silver chain, and white gloves adorn his hands. He's _amazing_. 

"Hello, sir," Blaine says, reaching over to tap Chris' shoulder with a smile on his face that he can't resist despite how devastated he was when Chris ran off last night, "May I have this dance?"

Chris spins around, a gloved hand still in Rachel's, and locks eyes with Blaine. "Prince Blaine!" He gasps, and his slight frown transforms into a hesitant smile.

Blaine raises an eyebrow, grinning. "So you figured out who I am, then?"

Chris nods sheepishly. "Please forgive me for my disrespect last night, Your Highness- I was unaware of your position. Rachel had to tell me."

"Speaking of which, I should partake of a leave of absence right now," Lady Rachel interrupts before Blaine can respond, retracting her hand from Chris', "And let you have your evening." She glances at Chris before leaving. "Are you sure you'll be fine, Chris?"

"Yes, of course," he says, waving her off, "There's nothing to worry about."

Lady Rachel heads off and Blaine can't care enough to watch where she goes. He extends a hand to Chris in offering. "It is fine that you didn't refer to me by my title, Chris. In fact, I found it...fascinating. I would actually request that you just call me Blaine, if you would like."

"As long as it's okay with you... _Blaine,"_ Chris says, taking Blaine's bare hand in his gloved one. Blaine has so many questions burning, about the gloves and about Chris' mysterious exit last night, but for the moment he just basks in spending time in the presence of an amazing boy.

* * *

_"Chris, we have to discuss last night," Rachel said as she followed Chris up to the manor house so he could finish his chores._

_"What about last night, Rachel?" Chris asked. He' wore an old pair of gloves now, and he carried a bucket and a handful of old rags. "And we can't talk for long, remember. Master Schue will get here soon."_

_Rachel sighed but followed him anyway. "I still don't know why you call him that if he's your father, but I understand."_

_"It's because that's what he prefers to be called, Rach, I've told you that a million times." He filled up the bucket at the pump and dumped the rags into it, then walked up the steps and into the house._

_"_ Anyway _," she said, pointedly changing the topic, "I wanted to talk to you about the man you danced with last night."_

_"Blaine?" He asked, taking out a rag and scrubbing the floor. "What about him?"_

_"Kurt, there is no delicate way to put this. Blaine...He's the Prince."_

_Chris gasped on his way back to resoaking his rag, dropping it in the water with a splash. "_ What _?"_

_"He's the Prince of Dalton. I have no idea why he didn't tell you, but I've seen him announced at every event since I can remember. We showed up a little late yesterday, that's why we missed it."_

_By Merlin's name, how had he missed it? Blaine had been kind, and charming, and intelligent (and had_ very _well-toned arms), just as every prince should be, but Chris still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that Blaine could be a prince._

_Master Schue always taught that royalty, most especially Princes, were tyrants and not to be trusted. Rachel said otherwise, but Chris still couldn't reconcile either Rachel's fairytale Princes or Master Schue's tyrants with Blaine. Blaine seemed so normal, so much like him._

_Except he_ had _mentioned a future that kept him in court, and he'd never specified a title, and everyone had been staring at them last night..._

_Okay, so maybe he was the Prince._

* * *

Chris seems nervous, as if he's waiting for Blaine to scold him for running off the night before, and the last thing Blaine wants to do is to put Chris ill at ease.

"So, Chris," Blaine says with a smile, trying to soothe Chris' nerves, "Mind telling me about the ring about your neck?"

Chris' eyes go wide and he lets out a startled laugh. "Of all the questions you could go with, _that_ is the one you choose?" He asks incredulously. Blaine nods. "Well, that's actually an interesting story. I was adopted as a child, and this ring is all I have left of my old family. According to stories it's supposed to bring the wearer good luck. I never take it off."

Blaine's brow furrows. "But you weren't wearing it last night."

"It was tucked into my breast pocket. It clashed with the buttons on my vest."

Blaine doesn't quite understand why the necklace clashed with the buttons on last night's vest, but he nods, pretending he understands. "Alright, then. So, Chris, do you mind telling me more about your friend, Lady Rachel?" When he notices Chris' hurt look, he quickly recovers, "No, not like that. It's just that it looks like she caught the eye of Prince Finn of McKinley and I want to know if she'll measure up to him." He pauses, thinking. "Actually, if she's your best friend, then I might need to worry about _him_ measuring up to _her_."

Chris laughs. "Well, Lady Rachel has the tongue of a pit viper and the commanding spirit of a war general. She has the voice of an angel (but don't tell her I said that), and is an excellent dancer. She is ambitious and has an ego to rival the gods', so your princely friend will have to watch out for that. She is, however, one of the nicest and most loyal people I know once you get close to her."

"So she gets a glowing review from you?" Blaine says with a grin, loving how fiery and passionate Chris is getting in defense of his friend.

"Now, I didn't say _that_ ," Chris protests, "Have i told you about the time when she tried serenading Lord St. James from beneath his window?"

Blaine chuckles. "No, do tell."

And he does.

* * *

_"Okay, so it is nearly time to go to the Ball, Chris. Time for you to get dressed," Rachel says, handing him the outfit tailored to the exact designs of a drawing he shared with her months ago._

_"Oh my stars, Rachel, how did you get this made?" Chris squeals, reaching out and taking the black-and-white outfit._

_"Santana's maid, Brittany sewed it in exchange for an invitation to the Ball for Lord Tubbington."_

_Chris raises an eyebrow. "Lord Tubbington? I don't believe I'm familiar with the name."_

_Rachel giggles. "That's because Lord Tubbington is Brittany's cat, Chris."_

_"Oh."_

_Rachel gently pushes Chris towards bathing room. "Go change, you have a prince to dance with."_

* * *

They're at the top of the stairs, leaning against the large marble pillars and talking, when Chris glances at his wrist and pulls away from Blaine. "I have to go," he says.

"Please, wait!" Blaine says, and lunges down the stairs after the man who has somehow stolen his heart after only two nights, "At least tell me what's wrong!"

He runs, cursing his short legs, until he's at the door and right behind Chris. Then he reaches out desperately and grabs at the tails of Chris' mask, desperately trying to stop him from running, and tears it off. The strip of fabric falls off in his hands as Chris whips around, revealing the man whose face Blaine would know anywhere. Memories fall into place as Blaine connects this face to his best friend's, and Blaine nearly stumbles under the shock even as he takes in the long red slash that cuts across the man's pale cheek.

" _Kurt?_ "

 

They stand there for a moment staring at each other, not even daring to breathe. Then, breaking the silence, a whisper. "My Prince," Kurt utters, but it's clear that he has no idea what to say, that he does not remember anything that Blaine does. He shows no recognition of the name Blaine just called him.

Blaine points at the cut on Kurt's cheek. "Who did that to you?" Blaine demands angrily, breaking the awkwardness. He has never felt so angry in his life. Kurt has told him about his parents giving him up (which he now realizes was a lie that had been told to Chris to cover up his true identity) and has implied that he has a less-than-ideal home life, but _this_? This is beyond anything Blaine has ever imagined. Never could he have guessed that the man he's been dancing with is in actuality... well, he doesn't know. He can't put into words what he feels about Kurt- all his feelings are too painful, too intense, for words. He's a Prince staring at a beautiful man who he just inadvertently unmasked, sure, but he's also staring at a lost Prince who used to be his best friend and who he's spent the past twelve years thinking about.

"My Prince," Kurt says again, apparently having found his voice, "Are you okay?"

Blaine can do naught but stare at Kurt, a gasp of shock locked in his throat. How can he answer? ' _I knew you when we were kids, and I'm just now remembering_ '? Really? Kurt will find him insane.

"Um..." He stammers out. _Really, Blaine, really? That's what you are going to go with_?

The clock begins to chime midnight, and Kurt blanches. "I have to leave!" He cries, turning on his heel, but Blaine grabs his wrist, finding his voice.

"You can't leave me, not without telling me why!" Blaine argues as Kurt tries to wriggle out of his grip.

"I can't!" Kurt protests, his expression terrified.

"Why not, Kurt?" He cries.

"I don't know who that is-" Kurt abruptly stops, glancing down at his feet, and Blaine's gaze follows his to Kurt's legs, which have turned to some kind of shiny, solid material. Blaine gasps, and Kurt's eyes flick up to his. "I'm sorry," he whispers, breaks free of Blaine's shocked grip, and the rest of him, including his clothes, turns into the same material, freezing his arms and expression in place.

And Blaine is left staring at a beautiful statue, the only sound that of Kurt's swinging silver ring clanging against his porcelain chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the curse will be broken? Well, here's a hint: fairytales call true love's *first* kiss the cure to all curses.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, feel free to leave kudos and comments as always!


End file.
